In My Eyes
by Walkinthegarden
Summary: Its Cold Outside, Angel of the Heaven: Hermione's story explaining her life from the weeks after her rape, to the day Harry and Ginny went to jail. "It's my time to leave, your time to stay." Hermione/OC


I sat on my bed with a hand on my stomach. I had just turned 15 two weeks ago, the day he did it.

My eyes fell to the wizard's pregnancy test in my hand. My hands where shaking as terror tore through my body. I was only 15; I wasn't old enough for a baby.

I looked over at the picture of Lillianna and myself; Lillianna had so much going for her. She had a boyfriend who adored her, a career building up in medicine, and she had the best friends. It would ruin her if the media found out about me.

I sighed as I knew what I had to do.

I grabbed my trunk and started to throw my stuff into it. Tears slipped down my pale cheeks as I lay a photo of Lavender and myself on her bed. Everyone was in class, so now would be the perfect time to make my get away. I walked to the empty library. Madam Prince had retired, so Mary Malcolm had taken her place.

"Hermione dear, what's wrong?" the 20 year old asked.

"M-Mary, I need to l-leave," I stuttered as I cried against Mary's chest.

"Hermione talk to me, what happened?"

"I was r-raped Mary," I sobbed, "and now I'm pregnant." Mary hugged me as she listened. "I-I d-don't want to leave, b-but I have to."

"Ok, I'll help you leave, but you have to tell me where your going," Mary told me.

"I'm going to see my dad," I told her.

"Ok sweetie," she said softly.

My father welcomed me with open arms when I arrived. When Andrea was born he would take care of her while I went to school. When I got back I would go down to the daycare so I could watch her and work at the same time. That's where I met Jonathon; he was the brother of the girl at the candy counter. He came to pick up his sister's daughter when we met. We started dating for it wasn't everyday you find someone who didn't care that you have a daughter.

He was a great boyfriend. He was always there for me, he was always there for Andrea, and he was always more then willing to take her off my hands when I needed a break. When he was with Andrea I spoke to Tommy.

"How's the boyfriend?" Tommy had asked me.

"Simply splendid," I told him with a laugh.

"That's good; you know Charlie's looking for you."

Charlie. He was a whole new story. Charlie was my stepbrother, a great one. I loved him to death but sometimes he got on my nerves.

"Aw come one Mione, please?" he begged as I put the mail in the proper cubbies.

"For the last time, no!" I told him as I walked back into the lobby.

"Come one, she'll love it!" Charlie told me as he followed me.

"Charlie, I'm not letting you take Andrea bungee jumping," I growled at him.

"You're such a spoil sport." I smiled at him.

But both our worlds came crashing down when my father died. It felt like I was trapped in a room with only carbon dioxide to breath. My lungs ached from lack of oxygen and my heart hurt. Jonathon was at my side, as always, comforting me and letting me squeeze his hand.

"What will I do without him?" I asked Jonathon as I looked down at the stone grave.

"Make him proud," Jonathon told me with a reassuring smile. I looked back at him, letting one tear escape my right eye. He offered me a hand which I took with a smile as he pulled me to my feet. "Here, hold that bundle of joy your father loved so much," Jonathon said as he handed me the sleeping girl. I smiled as I put the five month old in her carrier.

I sighed as I looked down at my beautiful daughter, so much had happened in the last 14 months, nine of them in which I was pregnant. Jonathon picked up the carrier as he helped me to my feet again. We went back to the hotel that I now owned. It was only then I truly appreciated what my dad did. He didn't have a _hard_ job, but it involved hours of staring at computer screens, something I'd never been good at doing. The only thing I liked about it was the fact that it had flexible hours, so I could be with my daughter when she was sick or just really wanted her mommy.

It was when Andrea turned two that I started to worry about the wizard world. It had been so hard to break my wand, but with it I'd be a sitting duck. I was starting to panic. Jonathon knew all about the wizard world and he'd overheard someone at the grocery store talking about the missing third of the golden trio and how the Order was so sure they were close to finding her. Jonathon had abandoned his shopping and drove back to relay the news to me. This caused me to go to the one wizard I'd always trust with my life, Draco Malfoy.

Draco knew almost everything, though he hid it from everyone, even his girlfriend. He knew about the rape and Andrea, but he didn't know who'd done it.

"Draco please, you can't let them find me," I pleaded with Draco as he ran a hand through his hair. "He's powerful, he'll take my little girl away," I cried. "_Please _Draco," I sobbed as I collapsed onto my bed, feeling so helpless. I had been the brightest witch of my age, _Had_ being the word here.

"Hermione, I'll never let them find you or that precious little girl of yours," he promised as he hugged me. "You keep her safe and I'll keep you safe."

"Thank you," I whispered as I dried my tears with my shirt sleeve.

"I better go now," He told me. I nodded as I hugged him.

"Give Lillianna a kiss for me," I told him as I pulled away. He walked over to Andrea's crib (yes she still sleeps in a crib) he leaned down and kissed the little girl's forehead before climbing out the window so he could walk to the apparition point.

After that things stayed pretty quiet. I spent the next year being the best mother, girlfriend, boss, and teacher I could be. Jonathon had somehow convinced me to teach a group of kids in middle school an early writing course. I was suppressed to find that I loved it.

"Miss Granger?"

"Yes Joe?" I asked as I sat on my bed while the kids sat on the floor.

"How long should the story be?"

"Well it should be at lest five pages but it can be more if you'd like," I told him with a smile.

Joe, he and his sister Claire had been such gifted writers, but after Claire died of leukemia, Joe never wrote another line of a story again. I always wanted to cry when I saw Joe. His sister had been his life, his pride and joy, the one thing he lived for. Every time he looked me in the eye I felt a knife stab my heart. His eyes were full of so much pain and sorrow. It hurt me to know there was nothing I could do. He committed suicide a few months later. He'd written me a 237 page book that was dedicated to me. It was a book his sister had started, and a book he'd finished. It become a very popular book and collectors were always trying to buy the first copy (they didn't know I had the original to) from me and were very disappointed that I declined each time.

But my life came close to its end on December 20th. Families were checking in due to the Christmas rush and the blizzard. It was then I saw them again, the ones I had tried to avoid for so long. I snapped at them, even though it was only two of the large groups fault. As I went to bed that night, tucked her into bed, and kissed her goodnight, I never would have thought it'd be the last time I ever saw her.

That night Ginerva Molly Weasley snuck into my room with a dagger in her cold hand. I woke with a scream from a nightmare right when she was about to stab me. She spoke cold and cruel words to me. In the end she had me on my knees, begging her to spare my child's life.

"If you do as I say I won't hurt her," Ginny told me coldly.

She told me to lie on my back on the floor. I did what I was told. The last thing I saw was the dagger flying at me as I closed my dark eyes. I felt a boiling pain in my stomach before my world went black.

I wondered the earth like a ghost for five years. I watched Draco drown himself in guilt for my death. He'd sworn to protect me and he felt it was his fault that Ginny and Harry killed us all. I watched my sister cry each time so saw him passed out on the couch, never once knowing the truth. In the end she ended up making sure she got pregnant, hoping that a baby would bring the old Draco back. It didn't, Draco drove himself to the point that he committed suicide when his little daughter was only five months. I watched Charlie and the rest of the Weasley boys spend every waking minute trying to find my killer.

It was George who made the discovery. He showed his evidence to the ministry and I watched with happiness as they dragged Harry and Ginny away.

I finally met up with my wonderful boyfriend and my beautiful baby girl at our graves. We waved to Bill and Lillianna before I took Jonathon's hand and we walked into the bright light. I may not have had the life I'd dreamed about as a child, but I'd never trade it, because that would mean giving up my baby girl.

_I wake down the narrow path  
I walk down with silent steps  
I'm at that stage  
Where the bad turns to the good  
Where nothing can go wrong  
Where it doesn't matter anymore_

_  
In my eyes  
You see the bright lights  
You see them shinning in yours  
You see the sweetness of it all  
It doesn't matter any more_

_  
A little girl's laughter ring  
A little boy's voice will sing  
A family is surrounded by the light  
Never knowing the reason for it's bright  
_

_It doesn't matter anymore  
Cause here we are at peace  
Cause humans don't believe  
We bring them a bit of shine we  
Run around with butterflies_

_  
And here we sit  
And here we stand  
And here we run in the sand_

_  
In my eyes  
You see the bright lights  
You see them shinning in yours  
You see the sweetness of it all  
It doesn't matter any more_

_  
A child cries  
A mother's tear  
A father in a lonely room  
A brother in the fall of doom  
It ain't the end  
It ain't the end  
It starts again_

_  
Oh it's the end for you and  
The start for me  
You see me here  
I see you their  
It's my time to leave  
Your time to live  
But don't be sad  
Cause I'll see you…_

_  
Again…_

_  
And in my eyes  
The catch is mine  
You see the bright lights  
You see them shinning in your eyes  
You see the sweetness of it all  
It doesn't matter any more_

_  
Any more..._


End file.
